mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest Dialogues
(Kids MK warriors are fightin' in a park in China, Earth, 1923) Little Shujinko: Shang Tsung, I will win a Mortal Kombat tournament, and free Earth from your tyranny! Little Shang Tsung: Is that so? It then seems I will need a stronger opponent to defeat the great Kung Lao. Goro... Fight! (School bell rings) Shang: We're late! Little Kenshi: Hi! You must be Shujinko, the one Master Bo' Rai Cho's mentioned. I've seen you around before. You and your friends are pretending to be famous warriors in that park over there. My name is Kimchi. Master Bo' Rai Cho asked me to show you the other schools where he teaches martial arts. Follow me! Citizen: Here it is! (Gives coins) Kenshi: This is another of Master Bo' Rai Cho's classrooms. I think he's starting another hour right now. You should go inside. I will wait for you out here. (Shujinko does the job) Good! You are finished. Meet me at the bridge by the village if you want to continue to the next lesson. It gets a little more complicated as you go. The other classroom is on the other side of that bridge. Kenshi: The bridge is blocked off, so you will have to break the boards if you want to cross. Good job! That was just a test to see if you were paying attention. Come on! Let's go to the next class! (They come to a class) Here it is! Master Bo' Rai Cho says you are interested in becoming a real warrior. If you are going to be the best, you will have to train hard. It is not easy, but it is worth it. Go inside to train the next hour. I will wait for you there. (Jinko does the job) Great job! You are getting good at this. Now follow me. The next class is beyond this bridge. We need to pay the guard to get us across, but I have no money. You must find some other way to pay the guard. (Jinko gives guard some meat and a map for all the best night clubs in town) I do not know what you said to the guard, but it worked! He is gone now and we can cross the bridge! Let us go to the next lesson! You can figure this out. Keep trying. Here we are! (They come to dojo) As usual, I will wait outside. I've already learned these lessons anyway... Not really, but still. You are halfway done! Just one more training dojo mojo room before the main school. The bridge is clear now! Follow me! Whew! I'm getting tired! (Last dojo) Go on inside. I will still be waiting for you out here like in the old times) Jinko: Old times? We are just- Kenshi: Silence!!!! You are back! Now let's try a few more advanced maneuvers. Follow me! Last stop, The Chinese Academy of Martial Arts! Most of us call it "Fight School." This is where students learn the more advanced techniques. Some of the best warriors in China have studied here. I am training in Tai Chi these days, but I hope to learn many more Judo skills. Someday, I want to be the greatest warrior in Earth. I will show Shang Tsung who is the best and kick his pirate s ALL the way back to Outworld. Anyway, I have to go to home now for lunch, but I will see you later. I hope you decide to join our school! Bye! What are you waiting for? Go inside the dojo! Go ahead. Class is starting. Hurry! If you do not go inside the dojo soon, you might miss Master Bo' Rai Cho's lessons! What are you waiting for? Go inside the freakin' dojo!! (Jinko returns) You are back! This way. Hurry up! Hurry up! C'mon! Let's go, boy! Shujinko, you finally go in! I was worried about you. Why not go in the fawkin' dojo? Do you realize you were out of dojo for two minutes? From now on you should be careful to listen everything I say, okay? Jinko: Sure. Kimchi: It is too late to start any classes today. Kay? Why don't you meet me here tomorrow morning at around six in the morning? We can accomplish a lot if we get an early start. See you all tamorrow! Kid Cyrax: I am practicing Ninjitsu, the art of stealth. Watch me disappear! You will never find me! (Jinko finds him. Cyrax): You found me! As a reward, I will give you this spitted dirty key. Goro kid: I cannot wait for dinner. Old Fart: Have you seen my son? He usually practices Ninjitsu in the park. You now? If you do, tell him it is time to come home for dinner. Tsung's mom: My boy is so lovely, he likes to play with magic. Old woman: Hello, how are you? Monk: We have a church here in the village. When you have proven yourself to us, you will be allowed to enter. Jinko: How do I prove myself? Monk: You must speak to the guards at the church gate. Jinko: Okay, I will speak with them. bye. Church Guard: Peace be with you. Be careful on your journeys. Hello there, young man. Butcher: Would you like to buy anything? I have a wide variety of meat products. They are very popular with the local villagers. This job can get rather bloody, but I still love it. Store shopkeeper: Aren't you supposed to be learning... MORTAL KOMBAT (MK theme plays)!? Wine seller: You seem confused. Why do you continue to talk to me? Store shopkeeper: Are you even aware of what you are doing? I should really just ignore you. Then perhaps you will go on your way. You are lucky I need to stay here and work. Otherwise I would teach you a lesson you would never forget. About MK. Monk: (Jinko spits on his face) Someone should have taught you to respect your elders! Butcher: I have nothing for you here. Go buy your goods elsewhere. Store shopkeeper: I should call the ninjas on you. You need to be taught how to respect others. Butcher: You throw a good punch. However, you would be even better if you took lessons from Master Bo' Rai Cho. Old fart: Beware young tool, there are consequences to your actions. Butcher: You are right, the guard at the bridge must be hungry. Please take this ham to him. Punk on street: Shujinko, can you help me? I ate some bad Kenshi and I feel very ill. Would you please get some medicine from my mother? She is the woman who is always hanging laundry near the park. Please hurry! I am feeling worser than later time. Punk: Shujinko, please! I'm really feeling sick. Are you expecting any money from me? Please get some medicine! I beg you! Jinko: Okay. Punk on street: You save my life! Thank you so much. I am in your debt forever. I should not tell you this, but I have a great secret to share with you... Not! Jinko: Basta! (Knocks punk out and takes the medicine back). Punk of street: You have attacked me. Do not expect me to help you, now. Women: Hello, young mans. Are you looking for Master Bo' Rai Cho? Have you met Kimchi yet? You should listen to Kenshi. He will show you what you need to do. now. You really are a crazy one. You really should talk to Kimchi. He will have the answers you seek. Young man, you will have to leave me alone, I cannot help you anymore. Man: I am in so much trouble. I cannot believe that I pawned my wedding ring to pay my debts. Now my wife will never talk to me. I do not have enough money to buy it back from the shopkeeper to whom I sold it. But if someone could get my ring back for me... I would gladly reward him with what I money have left. I hope I can get my wedding ring back somehow. My wife is very mad. She will not even talk to me. You found it! How did you...? Never mind. I don't even wanna to know. Little shit. Jinko: (Runs behind bush, cries) Man: (Farts) See ya! Shite! Kid Shao: Did my shark send you? Wife: My husband makes me so mad! He selled his wedding ring to pay for his gambling debts! I am not speaking to him! My mother warned me not to marry him. I guess gambling is more important to my husband than our marriage. My husband told me he fought many men to get his wedding ring back! He is so brave! Now I know why I married him! Strike a lady will you?! (Jinko punches a teeth outta her). Store Shopkeeper: Would you like to buy a wedding ring? Ah, never mind. You could not afford such a precious item. Ring for sale! Ring for sale! Fresh ring for sale! Thief! Thief! Thief? Not thief... RING! Hobo kid: Hey Shujinko, that ball Mekko keeps taking our money. I think he is in the park. I wish someone would beat him up and get our money back. Do you really think you can take on Mekko? Group of smelly kids: Shujinko, we are all afraid of Mekko. What should we do? Jinko: (Laughs) Fools! Hobos: If you help us, you can join our club. Everyone hates Mekko. Jinko: In ya'll dreams! Smelly kits: Hi, Shujinko. That bully, Mekko, knocked me down yesterday. Shujinko, we are all afraid of Mekko. What should we do? If you help us, maybe you can join our club. Everyone hates Mekko. My father says fighting never solves anything. I guess he was wrong! Jinko: Lel, neva! I hope Mekko makes u all do suicide! Fahin' cobadres! Šupčine! Feiglinge! I am against violence, but Mekko had it coming. I say we should all go beat up Mekko. But only if you come, that is. Jinko: Nop. Hobo: You know, if I knew martial arts, no one would push me around and in lockers. Watch your mommy, Shujinko, or Mekko will rob you. We really need your help. Please find Mekko and teach him a lesson! Maybe if we all attacked Mekko, we could scare him off. Nah. You should do it, fgt. You still didn't do it! You need to showed Mekko not to mess around with us! Jinko: ENUFF!!! DO IT URSELVES! Hobo: All the kids are talking about your soon-to-be fight with Mekko! Hey, Shujinko, maybe you should join our club! Jinko: Nop. I support Mecko. Mekko: What do you want, Shujinko? Have you seen a group of boys recently? They were here not too long ago. Jinko: Oh... Hello, Masta' Mekko. *Bows down* I am not sure where everyone went. I have been busy training with Master Bo' Rai Cho. Mekko: I have... uh... unfinished business with them. They were just here not too long ago. Jinko: If I see them, I will let them know you are looking for them. Well, goodbye for now. I will talk to you soon, Lord Mecko. Hobo kid: I am going to teach you a lesson for siding with Mecko. FIGHT! Jinko: (Gets punched) Hey! What was that for? Hobo: You should find Kimchi. I heard he was waiting for you. Mecko: Have you seen that group of boys yet? Have you had any luck finding those boys? You defeated a hobo? That's great! Thank you! Take this key to my parents' hut. There should be a reward for you inside, lel. Here. Take this. *Gives key* Jinko: Thank u, Mekko. Mecko: Hello there, Shujinko. How are you doing today? It was very kind of you to help the child cross the street. Store shopkeeper: Have you noticed that strange child across the road? He does not look well. Maybe you should see if there is something you can do for him. A favour. I am still concerned for that young one over there. Please, go see if you can help that child. What do you suppose is wrong with him? By helping that boy, you are on your way to becoming a local hero. If u want. Diamond dealer: Greetings, Shujinko. How are you on this beautiful day? It seems like a slow day for shopping. Did you know that I have been a vendor here for over 10 years? You do not look like you have money to buy anything. Pottery maker: This is some of the finest pottery I have. Be careful. If you break it, you will buy it. Shouldn't you be looking for master Bo' Rai Cho instead of shopping? Diamond boi: Why do you continue to approach me, O Confused One, not Master of Dimensions, thou Sleeping Lards o' Sin. You seem to be without a clue, young man. Perhaps you should be on your way. Don't you have something better to do than bothering me? Kvetching too loudly? Afraid of the fake news poll? Butcher: Please leave me alone. I need to deal with paying customers. Do not hit me again. I just MIGHT retaliate. Ninja: The gods take a dim view of senseless violence. You should be ashamed. Be careful -- there are consequences to your actions. The Lin Kuei Clan might get'ca! Banking guy: Greetings, young man. If you have come for the auction, please - step inside! Step aside, child, you bother me. Unless you are here to participate in the auction, please leave! Bandit: The rare coin in this auction is priceless! I will outbid anyone to have it for myself. If you will excuse me, I need to check my funds. I am sorry, but I need to prepare for the auction. Goodbye. Rich guy: I am not so sure the coin is authentic. It might be a counterfeit. Please excuse me. I need to study my notes to make sure the coin is really as valuable as they say. I saaaid... EXCUSE ME... but I need to study my NOTES! Steven: The coin in this auction is mine. I found it on a quest many years ago. It is said to be a magical item. Daegon: If you will kindly excuse me, I must attend to the auction wit my bro. This auction is for serious bidders only, boy. I once spied on the Lin Kuei clan. Their grand master has the ability to freeze. Butt he is still no match for the Red Dragon Clan. Village's wisest man: I have heard that the ice ninjas train Lin Kuei warriors just outside the village. If you ever venture past the gates, check to the southeast, and do not be a fascist. Jinko: Wow! (Winks, like Eddy Wally) What else do you know about the Lin Kuei? Wise man: Nothing, but pls, have respect for your elders, boy. One day you, too, will be my age. Wise man: Have you found out about the Lin Kuei yet? The Lin Kuei are masters of many deadly fighting styles. Shorin-Ryu, Dragon, Shotokan, etc. Old woman, about to die soon: Who are you? Oh... Shujinko. The Lin Kuei have been recruiting again. I think my son has been initiated and is missing. Not that I care, doe. But, pls, if you see him, tell him to come home right away. Dinner is served. Some of the villagers have seen my son training by the school, trying his best to achieve Kori powers, does that the Cryomancers have. Jinko: No, not yet. He is not at that level yet. Old woman: What has happened to my son? Will my boy ever return home? Dinner is spoiled now. Her son: Hello, how are you? Did you need something from me? Money? Mulah?! Jinko: No. Your mother is worried sick. She wants you to go home right away. Dinner... is served. The kid: I... I cannot. I'm joining the Lin Kuei. I need to practice! If you talk to her, tell her you have not seen me. I really need to practice. You WILL have to excuse me. Oh, and remember, if you see my mother, do not tell her you saw me. DO NOT! DON'T YOU DARE, JINKO! I'LL PAY! I'LL PAY U SOME GUT, GUT, MONEY! Jinko: Oh, yes! YUS! Here I come, muneh! The kid's BFF: Hey, Jinko, wanna join the Lin Kuei? If you... you hit me? You will pay for that when I am a Lin Kuei warrior! But you can join us still, and we can hit stuff together. Jinko: Not now, bro. Some old man: Ooohhh! I should have taken better care of my teeth. AUCH! My tooth is causing me so much pain! The payne... THE PAYNE! The local dentist is nowhere to be found. What should I do, kiddo? Oooh... My lip is bleeding! 1st my tooth und now this? Kill me, pls. Jinko: Hmmmm? I got it! I'm an evil Jinko! (Punches the old guy until his hurting tooth falls out) Old man: Teh payne is gone! Thank u, young man. But... I feel a little dizzy from that 'dental work' you performed on me. Please do not bother me now, tho. I need to find someone to remove this bleedin' lip of mine. (Jinko punches him again) The old guy: My... My lip! You knocked my lips out! The pain has gone away! Thank you, young man, once again! You have done me a great service! Take this money as payment for your dental and lip services. (Gives 'Jinko a sithton of coins) Jinko: Thx. M'lady: Young man, my dog ran away and I have not seen him in a few days. Please help me by asking people if they have seen my dog. There is a reward for whoever returns him to me. Have you found any information about my dog yet? Oh, where is my dog? I miss him so much. OH! You wicked little child! IT WAS YOU! YOU ATE MY DAWG, DIDN'T YA?! Jinko: OH NO! (Runs away) Get away from me! The woman: Oh, my poor doggie. My poor, poor doggie. Too be continued... Category:Pages without images Category:Needs editing Category:MK Category:Dialogues